In the Nick of Time
by make love not toast
Summary: Some people just won't give up, even after you have. AkuRoku. Warnings: Almost suicide, slight yaoi. ONESHOT


Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, so be nice. Flames aren't welcome but constructive criticism is. If you've got any suggestions at making this better please tell me.

I wrote this for an English exam last year and my teacher read out in front of the class, against my will, but they seemed to like it so now you all can tell me what you think. And today i have Reno here to do disclaimer.

Reno: And just why should i do that?

Me: because you love me.

Reno: right...so why am i doing this?

Me: just do the disclaimer or else the next fic I write will be Reno x Loz

Reno: What?! Eww! she doesn't own anything, if she did I'd be in it, kiari would be dead and there be a lot of akuroku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He had only wanted to help._

I had to keep running, I'm exhausted and my clothes are continuously getting stuck on plants and trees, somehow trying to stop me reaching my destination, urging me to turn back. I wasn't heading their plea. There's nothing to go back for.

_The only one that wanted to help._

Almost there, my heavy footsteps echoing round the forest, my panting heavier, my legs tiring, I'm almost there, this will end soon. Soon, there won't be anymore pain. My eyes start to water, NO, I won't give into tears and I won't turn back…I can't…not now.

_The only one that cared._

I see it, glimmering in the glow of the slowly awakening moon looking calm, peaceful…beautiful. I've arrived I come to a stop in front of it; I just look at it, so tranquil. A single leaf frees its self from its perch and floats gently down and lands in the centre of this peaceful scene, sending ripples through the still water. No-one knew about this place but me, another person used to come here once, but now she's gone. She was the only one that cared before he came along.

_The only one that tried to save me._

The tears that threatened to fall, finally did, I fall to my knees and cry, "Why…?" I whisper. She showed me this place and was always there for me. But why'd she have to die, she left me here…alone. "I miss you, mum". I fall back now sitting with my legs under me crying.

_He was the one that protected me._

My life, I hate my life, I hate who I am, but most of all I hate him, with all my soul… my '_father'_. The reason mum isn't here, the reason I'm covered in cuts and bruises, the reason I'm ending this…now.

_The one who stood up for me._

Between my '_dad_', the bullies and the death of my mum, I had been torn, hurt, fearful, but now I was just broken and nothing could fix that. Not now.

_The one I pushed away._

I somehow find the strength to stand up. I walk forward, tears still freely falling. I'm relieved and fearful. It's time to end this. I step forward, shakily, my feet are in the water, it's cold…and this place…this beautiful place, is my place, my resting place. I take a step forward, the water rippling. I step aga- "ROXAS". I'm frozen, one foot still stuck in the air.

_The one that was still there after I pushed him away._

"ROXAS!"

_The one that still cares._

I put my foot down. I hear my name being shouted over and over again. I ignore it and walk forward, the shouts are getting louder, the water's up to my neck…one more step. I…take it.

_The one that wanted to save me._

Everything slows down. I'm falling…I…I see the moon through the water…it's beautiful. My lungs are getting heavier. I hear something…wonder what it is. The water it's moving…

_The one that kept me going._

I feel something tighten around me, I'm moving…I'm lying on something hard, something is pressing against my chest, pushing down. Then I feel something grip my nose, opens my mouth, then I feel…air, being forced into my lungs, then it hits me…

_The one that wanted me around._

The pain, I push whatever's on me off and start spluttering, coughing up water , trying to regain air, my coughing slows I look around and stare into the most beautiful green eyes.

_The one that liked me._

"Roxas…" I can't stand it, I cry; I shut my eyes and cry. I'm pulled into a hug; strong arms holding me tight. It felt like I sat there crying in his arms for hours, while he held me, gently speaking trying to comfort me.

_The one that…_

I felt his hand run through my hair, I look up…into those gorgeous green eyes, I look down then push him away, turn around and gaze into the water. I can't look at him, I'm ashamed.

_The one that…that…_

I feel two arms come around my waist. He turns me round. Our eyes are locked, he holds me closer, closing the gap between us.

_The only one who cared. The only one that…_

"I'm…I'm…sorry", I say barely a whisper.

"Why?"

"I…-", and at that he closed the gap between us and our lips touched.

_The only one that loved me._

"Axel…"…"Thank you", closing the gap again.

_Thank you, for caring._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yesss, finished. Please read and review. You'll have my undying gratitude if you do.

Reno: Please, give them something actually worth the time they've wasted reading this.

Me: Well, I suppose… Those who review can borrow Reno for a day.

Reno: i hate you

Me: i love you too, R&R please


End file.
